Love Drunk Punk
by I'm Miss World
Summary: A new faction comes to ECW, led by a woman Punk is instantly attracted to. He soon finds out they have less in common then he thought and she lives a lifestyle that threatens her job and even her life. And eventually the life of another CM Punk/OC
1. Chapter 1: Debut

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or CM Punk. I didn't make up the name Punkrockalypse. I'm pretty sure Amy Dumas did, but I'm using it because I couldn't think of anything cooler.

**A/N:** Here it is. The first installment of my CM Punk story. There really aren't enough stories about him. Anyway, this tied on my poll with the Jeff Hardy story, so I'm going to start writing both of them. This one just flowed faster. OC pics in my profile.

* * *

**Love Drunk Punk by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 1: Debut**

**-Punk's POV-**

We all saw the previews. Week after week for a month. There were three of them. Two guys and a girl. Everyone was talking about it. I don't think anyone was more intrigued than I was though. They called themselves The Punkrockalypse. See why it caught my attention?

They have a near classic faction. The big, tall powerhouse, the smaller risk taker, strong with his feet. The originality comes with the chick. Her ringname's Fallon. Not sure if that's her real name or not. But I've seen some of her Shimmer and OVW stuff courtesy of Mike Mizanin and John Hennigan's curiosity. This girl is hardcore. She takes weapon shots, jumps of anything and moves so fast sometimes I don't think her opponents even register what she's just done. Not to mention she's hot. Like really hot. I don't get the opportunity to meet chicks that are actually into the same type of stuff I'm interested in. But she definitely looks like the kind of girl I'd get along with.

I wouldn't mind getting to know her better… _at all_.

And here I am, sitting in the locker room with a few other guys watching their debut on ECW on the monitor. The girl isn't fighting tonight according to the script. The guys are facing two jobbers. The script says their names are Joey Krisis and Lex Morgan. Not sure who's who.

"Guys, guys. Here we go." Mike Manna got all our attention. The locker room was silent as we all stared at the TV, the arena going black with red and blue lights flashing and sirens sounding. This should be interesting.

**-Fallon's POV-**

I jumped up and down at the sound of sirens echoing through the arena trying to shake out my nerves. This is it. The _dream_. The three of us worked our asses off in OVW, where we met. And they signed us all. They liked our gimmick and our style. The WWE _wanted_ us. They actually scouted and chose _us_! The only thing that would make this better would be if I were actually getting in the ring tonight. They said they want my in-ring debut to be next week against Layla. I can deal.

"Go Fal," Lex said, giving me a little push as TRIC by Otep blasted through the arena. I was almost blinded by the strobes as I jumped from behind the curtain, but I pulled it off. I hyped the crowd as best I could while Lex and Joey took places on each side of me.

"And now, making their debut, from Detroit, Michigan, being accompanied to the ring by Fallon. They are The Punkrockalypse Lex Morgan and Joey Krisis!" Lex posed with his arms raised high in the air displaying devil horns while Joey crossed his over his chest, devil horns displayed as well, tongue sticking straight out and revealing a tongue stud. I jumped around between them, pointing to the two and getting the crowd behind them.

People actually seemed into us as we made our way down to the ring. Someone even had a Punkrockalypse sign. That's probably the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life. I slapped some fans hands before I slid into the ring. Lex and Joey occupied the turnbuckles while I stood between them at the ropes. This is an unbelievable experience.

**-Punk's POV-**

They were definitely loud. That's one thing I noticed right away. After their match, a bunch of us wanted to check the new superstars out. Unfortunately, I had to go wrestle Chavo and throw his ass into the Gulf of Mexico, so I'm walking in on the meet and greet late.

I went to knock on the locker room door but it was pulled open by the big tall guy, who I figured out was Lex Morgan during his match. Shit this dude's a giant. Not Khali or anything, but he's definitely about 6'9" or so. He kind of scared the shit out of me because he looked pissed off. But then he grinned.

"CM Punk! What's up bro? Nice ta meet ya! Name's Lex." Then he practically dragged me into the locker room where I recognized a good portion of the ECW roster and a few Smackdown guys sitting around and drinking beer. Yep there's a total party going on in here. _Great_.

"Yeah. Hey dude. Good match tonight," I humored him. The man's clearly intoxicated. He's practically yelling and doesn't realize his own strength as he shakes my hand.

"Hey Fal! Stop being a whore and get over here!" I saw her sitting in a chair backwards and talking to Mizanin and Hennigan. She just laughed what Lex said off and said something to the tag champs before patting their shoulders and walking over to us.

Oh yeah, she's totally hot.

"Fallon here thinks you're hot shit. Give her a few beers and she'll probably-omph!" She elbowed him in the ribs. Girl's got balls. Hopefully that's only figuratively speaking.

"Way to make me sound like a total fan girl ass!" She laughed when she said it though.

"Yeah, well that poster above your bed proves my point." Again, she laughed and jumped on his back. He spun around a few times before she slid off and he wandered away, yelling some more. The whole situation was pretty amusing. She ran a hand through her messy black hair and looked at me, sliding her hands in her pockets. "Heh, sorry 'bout that. He's a total dick when he drinks." She looked mildly embarrassed, but there was no blushing or anything. "Fallon," she said sticking a hand out to me. Her voice was raspy and sexy.

"Phil… or Punk. I answer to both." I shook her hand and then we stood there kind of awkwardly.

"I know you don't drink, but we got some Pepsi if you wanna hang out," she offered.

"Sure, I'm free for the rest of the night," I shrugged and followed her over to a cooler.

**-Fallon's POV-**

I sat across from Phil, leaned against the wall with a beer bottle between my legs. "Fallon's your real name, right?"

I laughed a little at his question and nodded. "Yeah, Fallon Vargas."

"So how old are you?" he asked me.

"Twenty one. How old are you?"

"Thought you were a fan?" he laughed. I scoffed.

"Dude, don't wanna rain on your parade but Lex loves to try and embarrass me. It's like his life goal or something. I mean, I'm a fan, but it's not like a fan girl thing. Your work in ROH inspired me though. And I have a lot of wrestling posters on my wall, not _just _you." We both laughed and I sipped my beer.

"I'm twenty nine. Where you from?"

"Detroit. You?"

"Chicago. So… you really into the whole punk scene, or is it just a gimmick?" he asked. We'd been going back and forth like this for about ten minutes now.

I chuckled a little at his words. Here it goes. "Yeah, I'm really into it. Lex is more into the metal scene, but Joey's pretty into punk too. It's not really the same kind you're into I don't think though." He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. "We party… a lot."

He shrugged. "It's cool. I mean, if I avoided everyone who liked to party and drink a little in this business, I wouldn't talk to... anybody." I nodded and took another sip of my beer. I'm taking it slow tonight. Don't want to make a complete ass out of myself the first night here (Lex is destined for that right now). Two beers. That's all I'm allowed to have. I'm finishing off number one right now.

"So, I gotta ask. Maria? I mean really, she's cute and all but…" I may have overstepped my boundaries with that question, but it's something that always boggled my mind.

He just laughed and shook his head though, running a hand over his face. "I… don't even know. I think it was a total… loneliness thing. You know between being on the road all the time and not really into the whole ring rat thing, it's not that easy to find someone."

"Hey! Hey Fal! Get over here!" I heard Lex's booming voice yell across the room. I sighed and swigged the rest of my beer down, tossing the bottle aside and standing up.

"We should go over there." I hadn't realized how isolated we'd been from everyone else, hiding in the corner. "I'm being a bad hostess," I chuckled a little. Phil stood up as well, nodding in agreement.

**-Punk's POV-**

Normally, I don't laugh at drunks. I usually can't stand to be around them. But this dude Lex is seriously a riot. You should _see_ Layla's face as he makes pass after pass at her. I don't think she knows what to do. Part of her looks horrified, but the other part of her looks a little interested.

The other guy, Joey is just as bad. A complete spaz. But he's certainly entertaining. I'm trying not to laugh at the drunken antics, but it's pretty difficult, especially since Joey has a bra Fallon claimed belonged to her on his chest over his t-shirt.

He's breaking out the toilet paper now. This should be good.

"So?" Miz asked. I rolled my eyes when I noticed John and him standing right next to me.

"So what?" I know what they're about to get at.

"Whatdya think?" John asked.

"We saw you mackin' it," Miz informed me and I did all I could not to spit my soda out and crack up. Mackin' it? Who the fuck says that?!

"What do you want me to say?' I shrugged. She's cool and all but we only talked for like twenty minutes.

"Dude-" John pursed his lips though when he saw the subject of interest coming this way.

"Hey guys," Fallon rasped out. Ooh, that voice is killing me a little. So… sexy… can't... think. I blinked a few times to clear my head. "We're gonna motor. I've gotten get them back to the hotel before the vomit party starts." She eyed me for a minute then reached out for my… well, what I thought was Punk Jr. But she grabbed my cell phone clip form the waist of my jeans and flipped it open, punching things into it and then shutting it. "Give me a call sometime," she said, placing it in my hand and waving us off.

Wow, she's so shy.


	2. Chapter 2: Almost Stood Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Nothing much to say but thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**Love Drunk Punk by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 2: Almost Stood Up**

**-Fallon's POV-**

"No way you did that!" Joey yelled and laughed when I told him how I'd so boldly given Mr. Brooks my number last night.

"I swear I did. Ask Miz and Morrison, they were standing right there!"

"Oh my god Fal, you're such a fuckin' ho. First night there and you're already givin' out your number." I laughed at what Lex said and folded up some of my clothes to shove in my luggage. Nothing he says bothers me. I know he loves me to death and if anyone else ever talked to me like that he'd kick the shit out of them.

"Not that your drunk asses would've noticed, but I only had one and a half last night so I could drive and I talked to him for a while, one on one. It was a perfectly sober interaction."

"Yeah… _talked_," Joey said, using air quotes, and Lex grinned, then punched him hard in the shoulder. See? Anyone messes with me and they get hurt. "Ah! Fuck ass!"

"Suck it up puss." I shook my head. No use in intervening.

"Accompanying me to the gym boys?" I asked, grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge.

"Fuck no. I'm goin' back to bed," Joey grumbled before disappearing under the covers.

"I'm game," Lex agreed, rising from his seat and throwing his long hair into a messy bun. Faggot. That only looks cool when Jeff Hardy does it.

**-Punk's POV-**

"You're gonna strain yourself dude," I warned Miz as he tried to press 350. He can barely press 300. He's just asking to pull something with this macho bullshit.

"Nah, let him do it!" Elijah Burke egged him. I just shook my head and continued lifting. I watched myself in the mirror and Miz try to lift behind me with John and Elijah cheering him on.

"Feel the burn Punk, yeah!" Already, the loud pitch and sultry rasp of the voice was unmistakable. I turned my head and saw Fallon and Lex entering the gym, Lex's huge arm slung over her shoulder as they made their way over to the lifting area. Her small gym shorts showed off a collection of tattoos on her legs. Damn, she has more than me I think.

They came over and watched the show Miz was putting on, trying his hardest to press 350 at least once. "Yeah!" Miz growled out as he pressed the weight and Elijah set the barbell, allowing Miz to get up. "Told ya! Pay up!" John rolled his eyes and reluctantly handed Miz twenty bucks.

"Sup?" Fallon asked, a towel thrown around her neck as she straddled the bench in front of me. I smiled at her and continued to lift. Yep, she's hot even without make up.

"Not too much."

"Feeding the addiction, I see?" Oh, this girl is way too much of a smart ass for her own good. I suppose I had that coming sooner or later though. My addiction _is_ working out after all. What do you want though? I'm a freaking role model! "Sorry. Just kidding," she claimed, then got up off the bench. "It's cool that you have that much restraint. Wish I did. Hey Lex, spot me!" I paused in mid lift while she walked over to the bench press.

Wish I did? What's that mean? Is she looking to go straight edge? Cause I can help her out with that definitely. She can get addicted to me… or something like that.

**-Fallon's POV-**

"Fal I think you can press more than Joey," Lex joked as he pulled me off the bench. I laughed. He's probably right. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the towel Lex handed me and took a swig of my water. "Don't look now but your lover's checkin' you out." Oh yeah, Lex is gonna milk this whole CM Punk thing for all it's worth.

I fixed the short pigtails in my hair and sauntered over to where Mr. Punk was indeed glancing my way every so often, working on his lats.

"Do you wanna grab dinner or something tonight?" Yeah, I pretty much have no shame if you haven't figured that out yet. A guy turns me down, it's def not the end of the world or anything.

Punk paused in his exercise and stared at me. "Aren't I supposed to ask you out?"

I snorted and patted him on the shoulder. "Old fashioned much? Fine ask me." I crossed my arms over my chest and jutted my hip out, waiting patiently for him to mend his ego.

"Who said I even wanted to?" Oh don't play coy with me asshole. As if. You better check yourself before I smack that sly ass smile off your face bro.

"Please dude. I've been around the block a few times. I can tell when a guy's grillin' me. Now, the opportunity's on the table. Take it or leave it."

He laughed a little and relaxed his form, pushing his hair back, then standing up to tower over me a good six inches. I tapped my foot while he studied me for a minute and then he smirked. "Meet me in the lobby in an hour." With that, he grabbed his towel and water and left the gym. I looked over at Lex who was watching me and pointed to Punk's retreating form, then did a few pelvic thrusts, causing Lex's booming laugh to echo through the gym.

**-Punk's POV-**

"Hey, seen your girl anywhere? She was supposed to meet me here fifteen minutes ago." The smaller male of the trio, Joey was walking towards the gym when he passed by me in the lobby. He looked a little confused and then walked up to me.

I'm fuckin' pissed. Looks like I got stood up.

"Fallon's uh… she was upstairs on the phone. Dude, don't take it personally. She's trying to take care of some personal shit and she's kind of flippin' out. You can go up there and see what's up. Room 315. Just uh, don't let it get to you if she tells you off."

I frowned and nodded to him before I went over to the elevator. The higher I went, the madder I got. Who the hell does she think she is? What could possibly be so bad that she couldn't pick up the damn phone the three times I called her?

I walked down the hall of the third floor and the closer I got to 315, the easier it was to make out her voice, yelling. Okay, maybe I should turn back while I still can.

Right. Curiosity is not going to let that happen. I pressed my ear against the door, but I couldn't really hear what she was saying besides a few curse words. A loud thump and then a bit of silence. I decided now is probably as good a time as ever to knock.

**-Fallon's POV-**

"How could you fuckin' do that?! Are you that much of an idiot?!" Tears ran hot and fast down my cheeks. She's the only person who's ever been able to make me cry since I was about fifteen.

"_Please don't talk to me like that Fallon."_ The female's voice on the other line of the phone was soft and wavering. But I don't give a shit. What a bitch. What a stupid fucking bitch!

"Don't ask me for anything ever again!" With those words I snapped my phone shut and threw it across the hotel room, almost hitting Lex in the head. He was just sitting there quietly, waiting.

I sat on my bed and buried my face in my hands to try and will the sobs and tears away. I feel like I'm going to fucking puke. A few minutes and I stopped crying, then got up and went into the bathroom to wash my face and fix my make up. I'm already fucking late. Phil probably thinks I'm a total asshole by now.

"Hey Fal! Get out here," Lex called to me after there was a knock on the door. Gee, wonder who this could possibly be. CM Punk coming to tell me what a fucking bitch I am. I swung the bathroom door open and stepped out.

Well, he isn't glaring at me or crying, so that's a good sign. Granted he looked confused, but not exactly mad in any way. "Uh, I came to see if you still wanted to go out…?" When the hell did he get so unsure of himself?

"Yeah, let's roll." I grabbed my bag from the corner and took Punk by the wrist, pulling him out the door after me. Lex looked a little skeptical but said nothing, just closed the door behind us.

**-Punk's POV-**

Have you ever been sitting across from someone who you know has something going on that you don't know about? And you want to know what it is so bad, but you're afraid to ask because it's private and you don't really know that person all that well. But you don't want to ask because they're acting all normal like nothing happened at all and you're not even sure if they know you know something happened and you're too afraid to say anything because they might get mad. But it's gnawing away at your insides.

Yeah.

That's what I feel like right now.

"Dude, check out that ill mullet," Fal gestured to a table next to ours in the packed restaurant. Yeah, apparently Fallon has expensive taste. Ponderosa. Wow, don't break my bank or anything girl.

Wow, that guy really does have a killer mullet.

I laughed a little and shook my head before scooping up some potatoes and shoving them in my mouth. I watched Fallon pick at her plate. Her eyes were a little puffy still and I figured she'd probably been crying earlier.

"Hey, uh sorry for earlier. I would've been on time but I got an important phone call. Didn't mean to keep you waiting.' Wow. She definitely didn't strike me as the type of girl who apologized easily. I just shrugged in return.

"It's fine. Anything you wanna talk about?" Hey, it's worth a damn shot, right?

She started laughing and leaned back in her seat. "No offense, but I thought you would've figured out I'm not that easy to crack. You'll have to earn some more badges Boy Scout before I let you in on all my little secrets." Her expression softened a little and she reached across the table and rubbed her fingertips over my forearm. Not the type of action you'd expect from a spitfire like her. "You're doin' a good job right now though. Just keep it up and maybe you'll break the code eventually."


	3. Chapter 3: Zodiac Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Not much to say except thanks for all the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

**Love Drunk Punk by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 3: Zodiac Date**

**-Fallon's POV-**

"So, how'd you get into the whole lifestyle?" I asked as he drove back to the hotel. I wasn't really ready to call it a night, but Phil looked exhausted. Then again, I'm not entirely used to this whole life on the road stuff yet. I can see it catching up to me in the future.

"My dad mostly. He was an alcoholic. I watched him deal with it every day and decided I never wanted to have to depend on drugs or alcohol to feel good. So I never got into it." I hummed and looked out the window. "Your turn."

I looked over at Phil as he stopped at a light and glanced at me expectantly. "Huh?"

"Your turn. I told you something about me, now you tell me something about you." I scrunched my face little and thought. Who does he think he is? But… what the hell. He's a good date.

"Okay… well… I was born with a twin sister, but she died at birth… and don't apologize please. My dad left my mom when I was eight and I haven't heard from him since. I wanted to be a wrestler because he and I used to love wrestling. It was kind of our thing. And when he left we were so poor. I dropped out of high school when I was fifteen and got a job." That was probably way more than I should've said.

"What kind of job?" Yep, saw that question coming.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," I joked. I've spilled enough guts for one night I think.

"All right, all right. I get the hint."

**-Punk's POV-**

So, she's one of those girls with Daddy issues. I should've known. I can only assume her former job is something she's not too proud of since she seems to not want to tell me. I'm not gonna press the matter though. If she doesn't want to tell me yet, that's her business.

"Ooh! Go there!" she said suddenly. I followed her finger and saw she was pointing at a tattoo shop.

"Why?" I asked, pulling into the small lot anyway.

"Let's do something… spontaneous." She looked really excited and jumped out of the car. I followed suit and let her grab my arm and drag me towards the shop.

"Listen, we had a good date and all but I'm not getting your name tattooed anywhere." She, stopped, looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Please dude, do I really seem like the type of psychotic bitch that would want my name tattooed on your body after one date?" True that. "I'm saving that for the date two."

I laughed as she pushed the parlor door open and a bell went off. The place was darkly decorated with the artists work on the walls and two guys sitting in front of a plasma watching… well whattya know… wrestling.

"Aw man! CM Punk! Dudeee!" the younger of the two guys said, jumping up off the small couch they had been sitting on. He shook my hand. "And new girl! Fallon right?" She nodded and shook his hand too.

"Hey guys. What can I do for ya?" the older guy said, acting a bit more mature about the whole situation.

"Not sure yet. Mind if we have a look?" Fallon asked, gesturing to a stack of books.

"Go right ahead guys. Lane, don't bug 'em!" The younger guy looked offended and sat back on the couch with a frown in place while Fallon led me over to the books and started flipping through one.

**-Fallon's POV-**

"I think you should get your Zodiac and I should get mine. It'd be cool." I showed him a page of detailed Zodiac signs and he looked interested. I figured he was only humoring me when he came into the shop with no real intention of getting a tattoo.

"Tell you what. You guess my sign and I'll get it." He was challenging me. Bad move.

"Hmm, passionate, determined, confident?" I tapped my finger on my chin pretending to be in deep thought. "You're definitely a Scorpio." His jaw dropped a little and I smirked.

"How the fuck did you know that?" I just grinned and handed him the book.

"I'm a good judge of character. You'd have to be one fake ass mother fucker for me to guess your sign wrong." I slid off the arm of the chair Punk had been sitting in and stretched out.

"So which are you getting?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Take a guess." He scowled and sighed.

"I don't pay attention to that stuff. Uh… Aquarius?" I burst into laughter and shook my head.

"Not even close. I was born a _twin_," I tried giving him a hint. He looked thoughtful for a minute then shrugged. "Gemini genius."

"Ha, oh. Well, I tried. Don't know anything about that stuff."

"No shit. Come on."

**-Punk's POV-**

What am I doing? I'm sitting here with a girl I've known for less than 24 hours getting a spur of the moment tattoo. And I'm letting her do the outline. This chick better have one steady hand.

"Ready?" she asked. The younger guy Lane had fallen for those female charms and she talked him in to letting her do the outline of my tattoo and letting me do the outline of hers. She talked me into it too. Wait a second.

How the fuck did that happen?!

"Go for it," I instructed and soon felt the needle punching into my skin over and over again as Lane stretched the skin and Fallon traced the outline of the decal. She finished quickly enough since it was only a small symbol on the underside of my forearm.

"Wow, that came out perfect. You done this before?" Lane asked her as the two switched spots and prepared to do the shading. She shrugged modestly and showed him a tattoo of a Hindu looking piece on her own forearm.

"I knew a guy who owned a shop in Detroit. I did most of this myself except for that intense shading right there." Lane whistled lowly and nodded his head.

"That's damn good." I looked at Fallon curiously as she took a seat and watched Lane do my shading. This chick's just full of surprises. I think it kind of excites me.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked her for the last time and she laughed.

"Yes just fucking do it already!" I sighed and silently hoped that I won't mess up.

"Just take it slow man," Lane instructed me and I brought the needle down to the skin on the left side of Fallon's neck. She hissed a little at the contact and I gulped. "Okay, start tracing." I moved the needle slowly over a little bit of the outline.

It didn't turn out as bad as I expected. It was fine actually. I traced the lines even though I was nervous the whole time I did it and before I knew it Lane was shading the Gemini sign in.

**-Fallon's POV-**

"How's it look?" I asked Punk after Lane had wiped the excess ink off the freshly tattooed area.

"Great," he replied, looking at it in the light. Lane bandaged it and I stood up out of the chair. My arm curled around Phil's and Lane led us out to the register.

"It'll be a hundred for the pair of 'em," the older guy, who's name I still hadn't gotten, said.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at Phil as He pulled a hundred and a twenty from his wallet.

"Shut up," he said and handed the money to Lane. "All yours buddy."

"Thanks man. Hey, think I could get some autographs before you two go?"

"Sure man," Phil said before scribbling his signature and 'Thanks for the killer tat' on a piece of orange paper. Lane passed a pink sheet to me and I waited till Phil was done with the Sharpie and wrote my signature down. Sure, it's not the first autograph I've signed, but it's the first autograph I've signed as a WWE diva. So I wrote that down too.

"Thanks guys. Have a good one." We waved off the artists and walked out of the parlor. I pushed Phil away from me once we were near the car.

"Ah, what?!" he exclaimed, not really understanding why I'd done it.

"I could've paid myself you know. It was my idea after all. That was a lot of money."

"Too late." I sighed and laughed when we got into the car. He just shook his head and started driving. My head fell onto his shoulder and I sighed again.

"Thanks."

**-Punk's POV-**

"I had a really good time tonight," I told Fallon once we got into the elevator. She leaned against the wall of the elevator and her head fell onto my shoulder again like it had been in the car.

"Yeah me too." Her voice was even raspier than usual because she was tired and it was soft and sleepy sounding. Also known as hot.

The door opened and she pushed herself off the wall and walked out into the hall of the third floor. I had one more floor to go to, but I'm going to be a gentleman and walk her to her room.

I put my hand on the small of her back as we walked down the hall and stopped in front of room 315. "Well, you get the award for best date ever. So how about another one?" she said with a crooked, tired smile.

"Definitely. I'll call you." That is, after all, probably the most unique thing I've ever done on a date before. Fallon is awesome, to say the least. Just wish I knew a little more about her, but all in time, right?

Her arms wrapped around my neck in a hug, not something I entirely expected from her. As she pulled away, her lips brushed mine a little and loomed for a second before her fingers tangled into my hair and I moved forward for a better kiss.

It's probably the best, sexiest kiss I've ever experience in my life. And that includes sex kisses.

Yeah, I _know_.

Her lips were like… pillows… or something. And her tongue moved aggressively, but softly at the same time, if that even makes sense. She scraped her teeth across my lower lip and my hands squeezed her hips.

Our mouths made a noise when she pulled back a little and moved away from me. Damn.

"Night dude," her voice rasped before she slid her key card through her door and disappeared behind it, letting it shut with a soft click.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Oh boy.

Now I have to take care of a pants problem.


	4. Chapter 4: With A Rebel Yell

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE or Billy Idol's songs.

**A/N: **Anyone else notice how much that jobber Matt Jackson looked like Shane Helms? I really effing miss Matt Hardy. Come back please. And I really love this story so far. So thanks to everyone who's reviewed and supported my writing. Enjoy loves.

* * *

**Love Drunk Punk by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 4: With A Rebel Yell**

**-Fallon's POV-**

"Hey, saw the script. You're debuting tonight?" I smiled at the sound of Phil's voice and looked up at him form the chair I sat in. I was going over the match with Layla in catering. We were mid-carding Smackdown. Can you fuckin' believe that?!

"Yeah, you excited?" I asked with a wink. He chuckled and rolled his eyes before sitting backwards in the empty chair next to mine. He called me over my time off, which was the day after our date till today, not once, not twice, but THREE times. Mmhmm. I'd say he's got a little crush on me.

"Hey, Layla," Phil greeted her.

"Hey, Phil. Okay, so we got this down, right?" I nodded to the saucy girl and she stood up. "Great. I'm heading to hair and makeup. I suggest you do the same and don't end up late cause of this one," she joked, pointing her thumb to Punk. He made a fake offended look before Layla waved us off and left catering.

"So, a bunch of them are goin' to the Karaoke bar next to the hotel after the taping. Ready for date two?"

"Hmm... all right. As long as you promise you won't make me sing."

"Fine. But I'm not promising _I_ won't sing." He scrunched his face and I smacked his shoulder. "Hey, I'm a damn good singer. I'm like... Courtney and Janice's love child." He chuckled deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can believe it. But I've got two matches tonight. I'm right after you on Smackdown and I'm after your boys on ECW."

"Mmm, yeah I know. I'm managing them on ECW too, so I guess I'll see you on my way backstage." I winked at him again as I stood up. "Later babe."

**-Punk's POV-**

"Well, if it isn't the P-I-M-P," Miz said as soon as I walked into the locker room. I groaned and turned right around, ready to walk right back out that door.

"No way dude. You've been avoiding us all week. We want details," John said, restraining me from leaving the room and leading me over to a bench. "So spill."

"Dude, there's nothing to 'spill'. We went out. We had a good time."

"They gave each other tattoos." I looked over to see that dude Joey standing in the corner, gearing up. "Fastest way to that chick's heart, ink her," he joked, walking over and patting me on the shoulder.

"What? Dude, I swear if you got her name-"

"I didn't get her name moron." I lifted my forearm and pointed to the new tattoo. They each inspected it shortly and nodded.

"So, you're into her?" I rolled my eyes at Miz's question.

"No." Joey laughed at my sarcasm and I stood up, heading to my bag to start getting ready for the show tonight. John and Mike got the hint and occupied themselves with something outside the locker room thankfully. I hate being interrogated about relationships. It's really no one's business, even if they are my friends. I'll tell them what I want to tell them and leave it at that.

"Surprised you like her," Joey commented, pulling a jean Vest with patches and pins all over it on. I raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Really? I kind of thought everyone expected me to dig her."

"It's not that it's just... I'm not trying to sabotage her or anything, she's my girl and all, but she's a little bit of a hard partier." Ah, and there's the flaw that I knew would come eventually.

"How hard of a partier is she exactly?" Joey's eyes widened at my hinting. Basically I want to know if she's into drugs.

"Notihn' like that bro. She just... doesn't always realize when she's had enough to drink." Okay, well I can handle that. I'll just have to keep an eye on her. Plus, it's not like I'm looking for marriage right about now or anything.

"That's it?" I asked. "Anything else I should know?"

Joey snorted and chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, don't ask about her mother." With a slap on the back he left the locker room. Why not? Damn, that's all I'm gonna be able to think about now. I hate not knowing stuff.

**-Fallon's POV**-

I walked down a hallway, a camera in front of me as I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck. I knew that Cole was probably say something like, 'Well that's the new Diva Fallon, and she's up next,' right before SD went to commercial.

I waited in position, ready to make my in-ring debut. This is probably the most exciting thing I've ever done. I wonder if my Dad still watches wrestling. Maybe he'll see me and try to call or something.

The sirens went off through the arena and I jumped out on my cue, receiving a good reaction from the crowd. I've got it easy. I'm a chick. Lex and Joe gotta work for their popularity. Guys'll like me even if I suck. Good thing I kick ass, right?

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. First, making her way to the ring, she is part of the Punkrockalypse, from Detroit Michigan, Fallon!" Justin Roberts introduced me.

I slapped fans hands on my way down the ramp and slid into the ring, jumping up onto the turnbuckle and taunting the crowd. I did the same on the other side of the ring before my music faded out and Layla's music started. She came out with Lena Yada on her tail and stretched out my legs as she entered the ring. "And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Lena Yada, from Miami, Florida, Layla!"

The bell rang and we locked up, Coach and Cole commenting on how interested they were in seeing what I could do. The match started with me in control, but soon shifted to layla beating me down, with the help of Lena when I was thrown out of the ring and Layla was distracting the ref. Lena threw me back into the ring and Layla pinned, getting a two count before I kicked out.

As Layla brought me to my feet by my hair, I countered her with a few punches to the gut, then to the face. I bounced off the rope and clotheslined her. The crowd was definitely behind me as I continued owning Layla. I climbed to the top rope, planning to jump to Layla, who was in a daze while getting to her feet, but ended up jumping to the outside where Lena was yelling at the ref from the floor and hitting her with a missile dropkick.

Getting back in the ring, I was hit with a toe kick from Layla. She went to roundhouse kick me, but I ducked under it, running and bouncing off the ropes and hitting her with my finisher. It was a crucifix headscissor that ended into a backbreaker courtesy of my knees. I'd never had a name for it before I was signed and the creative team dubbed the move RIOT.

I picked up the win immediately after, holding my side and panting, but with a huge smile on my face while the ref raised my hand and my music went off.

**-Punk's POV-**

"Holy shit!" Miz exclaimed very loudly. I was thinking the same exact thing as I stared at the monitor. That was an intense move Fal pulled off in the ring. She's more than impressive. Especially for a Diva, no offense.

On second thought, I really don't care who takes offense. Kelly Kelly makes me want to ban women dfrom being in the ring.

But then I see a girl like Fallon and I'm blown away. She's an animal in that ring! "Dude, your girl can totally kick your ass!" John informed me, staring at the monitor just as wide-eyed as the rest of us.

"Punk, you're up!" one of the stagehands called to me and I snapped out of it and went over to the curtain. Fallon appeared from the arena and was handed a towel and water, which she sucked down greedily.

She came over to me and breathed heavily through her smile. Her cheeks were glowing red and her hair was matted with sweat, but she still looked sexy as ever. "Hey, call me after your match," she instructed before walking off. I nodded my head even though she couldn't see.

* * *

_"With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more! More, more, more! Oh yeah, a'little angel! She wants more! More, more, more, more, more!"_ Okay, I think most of us guys are a little on edge right now. Fallon's shaking her ass around in really tight pants and she's practically giving Lisa a lap dance. And she doesn't look mad. Quite entertained actually.

Who's idea was going to the karaoke bar? I need to thank them later.

She was right about her voice. She does sound like a cross between Joplin and Love. Drunken slur included. She lay across our table as she finished her song and dropped the microphone into John's lap, pushing off the table and dropping her body into my lap.

I raised my eyebrows, sipping the soda I had in my hand and looked at the tipsy girl as she talked about something totally irrelevant to Lex, who was sitting across from me. What Joey'd told me about not talking about her mom was still itching in the back of my mind.

I know it's wrong. Believe me, no one knows it's wrong more than I do, but I almost feel like trying to get it out of her. I won't but I bet she'd tell me intoxicated like this.

"Let's get another round bartenda!" Lex's huge voice announced. Fallon cheered her friend on, along with a few of the other superstars. I should tell her to cut it out, but I'll let her have her fun tonight. She deserves it I guess since she did so great in the ring. Nothing wrong with celebrating. As long as it doesn't get out of hand.


	5. Chapter 5: She Cried

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm working on another Punk story with Madame Reject and Chris.Jericho.Holic called 'Secrets Don't Make Friends'. The Prologue is up right now. So check it out if you haven't already!

* * *

**Love Drunk Punk by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 5: She Cried**

**-Punk's POV-**

I noticed Lex was nursing a Coke. Psh, Pepsi kills Coke. But past experience has told me this guy isn't a sit on the sidelines type. So I assume he's the driver. Fallon was playing pool with Lisa, Layla and Lena (very badly, might I add) and I was left at a table with the large man and a few of the other guys. 

"How you treatin' my girl, Punk?" I looked over at the big man who was smirking at me.

"I'd like to think pretty well." We've only been on one date. We talked on the phone a few times and a little tonight, but she's been occupied messing around with the girls. Oh, out of context that's a really hot thought. "She's a cool girl. I like her."

Lex nodded and sipped his drink. "Yeah, she likes ya too. Told me at home."

"You live with her?" I'm not the jealous type but..

Lex chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be one of _them,_ dude. She lives with me cause she couldn't stand livin' with her mom anymore. Don't worry bro, she's got her own room at my place. Fal's like my sister anyway. It'd be gross." Oh. "Not that she's gross or anything." I laughed as he tried to save himself.

"I get it dude."

"Careful with her man. She doesn't seem it, but when she falls, she falls hard and fast. And she'll try to push you away. I've seen her do it tons of times. Just don't take no for an answer. Get it?" I raised my eyebrows and nodded at this new, helpful information. "Everyone that girl's ever loved has screwed her over 'cept me and Joe. You know, the girl wants love, she just gets scared as hell when it finds her. The guy gets fed up and leaves or messes around behind her back. But I can tell you're a good guy man. That's why I'm tryin' to help you out."

"I appreciate it dude."

**-Fallon's POV-**

"You're drunk." Punk said to me as we sat in his car in the hotel parking lot. I laughed loudly and leaned over onto him. I put my head in his lap, looking up at his face and pushing my knees against the car window. 

"Phil, Phil, Philly. I think you are the best.. ever! I feel like we have this.. spiritual connection, y'know?" I sat up and sighed again, leaning my elbow against the window and resting my head in my hand. I looked at Punk form the corner of my eye. Mmmm. "How do you feel about sex?"

I swear, I've never seen a guy look more horrified in my life. His raised eyebrows and slightly gaping mouth faced me and I broke out into a fit of giggles. After calming myself down and still not receiving a response, I pushed the issue further. "Well?"

He looked a little more comfortable now and rested his hands on the steering wheel casually. "What do you mean how do I feel about sex? I mean, I like sex. It's enjoyable and.. stuff." 

"Well duh, you're male. Of course you like sex." I moved so my back was against the door and my feet were on the edge of his seat, knees pulled up to my chest. "I mean, how do you like it? When? Where? How often?"

"Uhhh..quot; His eyebrows scrunched and I chuckled a little. "Why are you making me talk about this?" he asked with a small laugh, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Sorry, am I out of line?"

"No, I'm just not used to such.. forward.. ness." Again, the laughter ensued and it took me a minute to relax. 

"Get used to it dude. I'm a pretty straight forward person." I shifted my position again, tucking my knees under my butt and leaning forward a bit. "Mmm, I think you're really sexy."

**-Punk's POV-**

That voice kills me. All sexy and rasping in my ear. I swallowed and looked at her sitting there on her knees, cheeks a little flushed as she leaned towards me for a nice, slow kiss. Tongues and teeth were involved as she shifted and squeezed herself between the steering wheel and my body, making herself comfortable in my lap.

I can tell what she's getting at. The previous questions. The way her hands are moving. But I can't, in good conscience, sleep with someone who's clearly intoxicated. She pulled her fingers through my hair and I sighed into her mouth before moving her back a little by her shoulders and turning my head. 

"What's wrong?" Ughhh, it's really not easy to ignore those nice full lips that are the keeper of that gorgeous voice. But I need to be strong here. My morals are important. I'd feel like I was raping her or something.

"Maybe we should cool down before we say goodnight, huh?" She pouted at me and dropped her head on my shoulder. I sucked in a breath when teeth scraped against my neck.

"What if I said I wanted to make a run to the Rite Aid over there?" I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Unbelievable. I find a girl that has so much potential to be so perfect, and she's a drinker. Or a slut. I'm not sure yet.

"I'd say it's late. And I think we should call it a night." Her jaw slacked a little and she slid into her seat again.

"Wow..quot; she mumbled, running her hand through her hair. "You must be some guy."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"I mean you had a perfect opportunity to get me in bed and you turned it down. Do you not like me or something?" I snorted and dropped my head against my headrest. Then I thought about what Lex said. She falls hard and fast for guys.

"I like you just fine, but I barely know you. Sorry, I don't just jump into bed with girls. And I definitely don't jump into bed with drunk girls." She sighed and leaned her head on the window.

"I've never been turned down before," she mused, messing with her choppy black hair. She had a few strands of purple extensions that she'd left in after the show in her hair still. 

"I'm not turning you down. Just.. slow down. We're gonna be around each other a lot. No need to rush into things," I explained. I'd love to sleep with her. But give it a few weeks at least. Plus, I don't sleep with girls that _aren't_ my girlfriends. I'm not into sharing.

"Guess we see sex a little differently." I frowned. What does that mean? "I mean, I think you learn a lot about a person through sex." Oh man, she sounds like a hippie.

"How many people_ have_ you slept with?" I couldn't help it. It just came out. And I sounded totally.. disgusted. Ugh, this isn't turning out the way I'd wanted it to.

She laughed lightly and shook her head, adjusting herself in her seat. "Voluntarily, nine." I felt the color drain from my face and I almost got whiplash when I turned my head to look at her. _Voluntarily?_ That means she..

I felt a lump in my throat.

"What..quot; I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to flat out ask her if she got raped.

"I don't really like to talk about it. Maybe.. maybe another time." She blinked a lot and tried to keep her eyes out towards the window. Shit. Why did I ask her that? Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?

Anddddd she's crying. Way to go Phil. Not even three dates and you already made her cry. Good job. Dumbass.

"I gotta go," she said, pulling the handle of the door and trying to open it but struggling with the lock. "Shit." She muttered, pulling the plastic knob up and finally getting the door open. Her voice sounded really weak and strained.

"Hey. Hey Fal, come back here!" I called after her as she walked quickly towards the hotel door, her arms hugging her hoodie to her body. I jogged towards her after locking the car quickly and caught up just as she got inside.

**-Fallon's POV-**

Repression. Something else I managed to fail at. It's not Punk's fault. I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. That accusing tone in his voice made me want to shut him up though. I certainly did.

He thinks I'm some easy slut now. Nine guys wanted. Two not. Eleven. Is that a lot? It seems like a lot. I'm only 21. I don't see anything wrong with sex though. If both people like it, what's wrong with doing it as long as you're careful?

Of course there's always the people who can't take no for an answer.

Maybe he only fucks girls he dates and he doesn't want to date me. Lex would tell me I'm getting paranoid like he always does. But I can't help it. I really like Pu- Phil. He's awesome.

"Fallon, come on. Talk to me." I looked down at my feet after pressing the elevator button. He was keeping his distance from me. He's not stupid. He knows what I meant. I can tell. The doors slid open and I walked into the empty elevator, followed by Phil. I don't want him to see me crying over this. I'm supposed to be past this already. It's been five fucking years! What is wrong with me?!

"Hey, stop crying. Come here," he offered me a hug, but instead I turned and leaned my head in the corner, feeling the sobs pulse through my body as I tried to hold them in. I started ripping at my nails with my teeth. Nervous habit I've never been able to break.

As soon as the elevator stopped I rushed out the doors and into the hall, trying to speed to my room, nails in my mouth and avoiding a following Punk as I tried to get to my room as fast as possible. He beat me there though. He stood between me and the door.

"Fallon, stop. Come on. Come talk to me." I sniffled and shook my head, keeping my eyes up to the ceiling. 

"Please. Move." My voice nearly cracked.

"Not until you talk to me." I shook my head and moved my eyes to the floor again. "Why not? I won't judge you."

I laughed bitterly and managed to squeeze past him, sticking my key card into the slot and thrusting the door open to reveal the empty hotel room. Lex and Joey were still out with the others. Phil and I left early to spend some time alone. Apparently he didn't want to use our privacy the same way I wanted to though.

Phil followed me in, shutting the door. I fell onto my bed, hoping he'd take the damn hint and get the fuck out. But no. Not happening.

"You don't have tell me what happened to you. I'm pretty sure I know."

"You don't know shit," I snapped, feeling angry that he thinks he has the slightest idea what I went through.

"Then tell me. I want to know, okay? And not to tell people, or whatever. But I wanna help you get over something you obviously haven't overcome yet."


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions of a Rape Victim

**Disclaimer:** II don't own the WWE

**A/N:** So, first update since my beloved won MITB. Yay! He's such a babe. I'm going to the Fan Fest and Lockdown this weekend and I can't wait to meet ODB!! I may just die. This chapter deals with a delicate subject. But this story is rated appropriately so... yeah. If you don't like it you don't have to read it I guess. It's something that actually happens and it's sick and demented. But if talk show hosts can exploit rape victims, I can write a character being a rape victim to give her some more depth. Anyway, if you like it let me know and all. I'm not too sure I like this chapter all that much.

* * *

**Love Drunk Punk by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 6: Confessions of a Rape Victim**

**-Punk's POV-**

You know when it's so quiet you can hear a ringing noise? Yeah, that's what this hotel room sounded like. It was ringing at me while I stood there and stared at Fallon stare at the floor. I didn't want to say anything because it looks like she's thinking about opening up. But...

"Fal, come on. Just-"

"Shut up." I was a little taken aback. "If you want me to talk, you need to shut up and sit down." In that case... I sat at the end of her bed and pursed my lips. It got really quiet again before she took a breath and wet her lips. Is it wrong for me to want to kiss her right now? Yeah... probably. I'm an ass. "I don't want people knowing about this. Anyone, okay? I swear to god if people start talking about this I will fucking kill you."

Woah.

Down girl.

"See, that's why I'm not going to sleep with you right away. We don't know enough about each other. If we did, you'd know I would never in a million years dream about telling people something so personal." I know she told me to shut up but...

Her jaw dropped a little and realization must've hit her. "Oh my god. You must think I'm a crazy slut!" Wait, what?! No! No I don't!

"No, no, no I don't! Shhh, calm down." She started crying more and I took her face in my hands, rubbing my thumbs over her cheeks before I pulled her into a hug. Okay, she isn't hitting me or anything. That's a good sign.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into my shirt. I sighed and rubbed my hand up and down her back. I really hope she's drunk.

Yes, **I** did just think that.

I know, right?

But really, I hope she isn't this emotional all the time. I can't stand to see girls cry. I just feel... bad, you know? "Relax, okay. I don't think you're a slut or anything. Just calm down and talk to me, okay?" I apparently have a way with words because she nodded into my chest and calmed down a minute later.

**-Fallon's POV-**

"I was like, fourteen. My mom had-has this boyfriend, Dale. He's sick. Creepy, weird, ugly, alcoholic. I hate him. The night you came to get me for our date, he's why I got so pissed off. My mom told me she needed money to pay her rent so I gave it to her and she used it to bail that fucker out of jail." Phil looked as if his heart just stopped. I hate thinking about all this stuff. I try to forget it all. But obviously, it doesn't work. "I didn't even like, know what sex was really. He told me I'd get in trouble if I told anyone. When I realized he was lying I told my mom but she didn't believe me." My stomach lurched at the memories. Of course, I'm sure the alcohol I'd consumed earlier and how upset I was didn't help.

Jumping from the bed I rushed to the trashcan in the corner, emptying my stomach. I began dry heaving and I thought my freaking throat was going to explode and the next thing I'd be looking at would be my actual stomach in the trash.

"All right, all right. Are you okay? Come on, sit up." Punk sat me up and offered me a drink of water from the mini fridge. I'm not sure if it was me shaking or him but the look on his face was dark.

"What?" I whimpered. He _was_ shaking. He was kind of freaking me out.

"I just... I can't believe people sometimes. I can't believe that happened to you. People like that are fucking worthless. Your mom is still with him?!" I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"I don't see them or anything though. I live with Lex. I don't care what the bitch does."

"How can you not care that your mom dates a guy that took your virginity by force when you were fourteen fucking years old?!" I was a little jumpy when he hissed those words. They were venomous. "I'm sorry. It's not directed at you. It's him. What a fucking lowlife piece of shit."

"There was another time, but it was my own stupid fault." He looked at me unbelievably. "I was at a party like two years ago and someone slipped something into my drink. I don't really remember any of it. Just flashes... sometimes."

"And you seriously think that's your fault? Fallon, did you go to... the police or therapy or anything?!" I looked down at my hands guiltily. "Oh my god," Phil muttered, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I just... I don't know. There was no point. The cops wouldn't give a damn and therapy is expensive."

**-Punk's POV-**

I don't get it. After all the crying and having problems dealing with it, she just said it so casually. Like it was nothing. Maybe casually wasn't the right word. You could still see all the intense pain reflecting through her eyes. She sounded more... numb.

How can people be so fucking disgusting?! What is wrong with the human race?! If I ever see this guy, I will beat the living hell out of him!

She looks really uncomfortable now. Shit.

I feel like a jerk. Not for not sleeping with her. No. Hell no. I think she needs some therapy or something before she sleeps with me. She seems like one of those girls who fucks her pain away. She's not going to use me for that. But I feel like a jerk for almost forcing what she told me out. I needed to know and I basically bugged her until she told me. And now she's all upset.

"Now you know. So I guess you can leave." I frowned at her soft-spoken statement. Dude, no! Does she really think I'm like that? Have people been telling her stuff or something? Or maybe that's just what she expects from guys. I _do_ recall what Lex told me about her previous relationship and the fact that two guys had raped her probably didn't help any.

"I'm sorry I made you tell me. But I just... I don't know. I like you and I want to know this stuff. I'm not gonna run away from you now because something like that happened to you, you know."

She actually smiled softly and I felt like there was a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Seriously, I think the tension just completely evaporated with that simple twitch of her mouth. "You're just a hell of a stand up guy, huh Punk?" I chuckled lightly at her comment and brushed some hair out of her face, letting my hand cup her cheek. I leaned forward, leaving a kiss on her neck and then her forehead. Hey, she's cool and all but she just puked. Not hot.

"Listen, I'm not gonna sleep with you yet, but if you feel like coming with me to my room and spending the night, that'd be cool."

"Okay," she rasped. "Just lemme brush my teeth." Good idea. I'm sure that vomit tastes great.

**-Fallon's POV-**

I'd love to report that I slept like a baby next to Punk, but I didn't. I was up all night, tossing and turning. Even the TV timer had gone off before I fell asleep. I felt guilty because I kept waking Phil up. But he didn't complain. He just smiled sleepily at me and threw his arm over my body, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

It was a whole continuous, ugly chain of things that were keeping me awake. First of all, I was kind of horny form earlier still. I can't help it. Secondly, I've never slept in a bed with a guy (excluding Joey and Lex, who are more like brothers anyway) who I haven't slept with. Obviously, I've slept in bed with guys without having sex with them. But I never have slept with a guy without having sex with them _before_ sleeping with them after having sex with them. Does that make sense? Basically every guy I've spent the night with I've had sex with prior to spending the night. Yeah. There we go.

I can't believe how lightly Punk took my news. He wasn't... mad at me or anything, which was what I was expecting for some reason. He looked like he wanted to kill, but not me. He actually seemed as though he felt for me. The only other people who know about what has happened to me that reacted like that were Joey and Lex of course. He's seriously something else. I don't know if I've ever met a guy like him before. You know, with morals and all. Even Joey and Lex are dogs. I feel like I could really fall hard, and honestly... it scares me a little. It's happened before, sure. But this time I feel like maybe he could return everything I'd feel for him.

I know I sound like some stupid teenager because I haven't even known him for long, but I can't help the way I feel now, can I?

I sighed and rolled over a little bit, feeling my eyelids getting heavier. Sleep was finally starting to beg me for control and I snuggled myself into Punk's chest. I feel comfortable. A lot more comfortable than I have with nay other guy. For the first time ever I feel like a guy might be more interested than who I am than how good I am in bed.

He moved next to me and cracked his eyes open. "You're still awake?" his sleep laced voice asked. The sun was already starting to lighten the sky, I could see from the cracks in the curtains.

"Yeah. I'm having trouble sleeping." Phil looked a little troubled at my words and sat up a bit.

"Sorry if I worked you up earlier. I didn't mean to. I just didn't want you to go away mad." I shook my head and smiled.

"No, it's not that. Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep. I'm getting really tired anyway." The look he gave didn't have me convinced. Though it was a smile and a nod, I could see through it and tell he wasn't done talking to me about my most sensitive secret.


	7. Chapter 7: Relationship Established

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Eh, not too much to say. This chapter gets a bit fluffy. Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Love Drunk Punk by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 7: Relationship Established**

**-Punk's POV-**

I haven't woken up next to a girl in... a while. Since Maria and I dated... oh wow. That was a while ago. Man, I'm a loser.

Well, you know when you're in a new... relationship, I guess you'd call it, and you have like.. a really good time and it feels great? That's how I feel this morning. The sun's streaming through the sheer curtains, Fallon's in my arms and hey, I _didn't_ get morning wood. Great start to the day.

It's really hard to sit there and stare at someone you really like while they're sleeping. I want her to wake up so I can talk to her and order her breakfast and kiss her a few times.

Shit, I'm getting way to comfortable here. Getting this comfortable this soon is a sign of disaster.

"Stop staring at me." I jumped when she suddenly spoke. Oh shit. Busted. Her eyes cracked open and she smiled at me then rolled over, yawning loudly. "So where's breakfast?" I chuckled at her and felt my face blushing a little bit before I leaned over and grabbed the room service menu off the nightstand. "Pick whatever you want," I told her and handed her the laminated piece of paper.

After we both decided what we wanted I called for room service, then made myself comfortable in the bed again. Conveniently, my cell phone began to ring. I sighed and got up from the bed over to the desk next to the television and flipped the cell over while Fallon laughed at me. "Real funny," I growled at her with a grin. "Hello?"

_"Hey Phil."_ Whoa.

"Uh... hey, Maria what's up?" I glanced over at Fallon from the corner of my eye and saw her getting up from the bed. This is kind of awkward. Why the hell is Maria calling me? I mean, sure we're on good terms but we haven't gone out of our way to contact each other apart from small conversations when we see each other.

_"You're at the hotel, right?"_

"Yeah..." I said hesitantly. What is this all about?

_"Good. I was thinking we could get breakfast and talk. You know, the draft is coming up ion a couple of months and I was thinking... well, maybe we could talk to Vince and he'll put us on the same roster. We could make us work Phil."_

"Ria, I already ordered room service and-"

_"Oh, that's okay! I'll just grab a bagel or something and come to your room. I'm not all that-"_

"No Maria. Listen instead of talking for once." Okay, that was unnecessarily harsh, but the girl is a chatterbox and interrupts everyone. "I met someone."

**-Fallon's POV-**

I woke up so contently this morning. Everything was going great. Getting some breakfast in bed and just relaxing. Then it happened.

The phone rang and she called.

"Hello?" Punk looked at me a little shifty eyed. "Uh... hey, Maria what's up?"

Shit, I'm an idiot. Of course they still have a thing for each other. I heard they only broke up because of their combating traveling schedules. They probably fuck every time the brands come together. I got up off the bed. Time for me to go. "Yeah..." He saw me get up and didn't say anything.

Yep, this is over.

"Ria, I already ordered room service and-" I gathered the things I'd brought to his room and tried not to cry. This is so stupid. I always do this! I really thought we could've worked, but no, apparently not. I mean, I fucking poured my heart out to him last night, told him one of the biggest secrets I have. "No Maria. Listen instead of talking for once. I met someone."

I stopped collecting my things at this point and watched him as he listened to her on the phone. "Look, I'm sorry but I gotta go." He flipped his phone shut and then looked at me. "What're you doing?"

I shrugged feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable. "I don't know. I thought..."

"You thought I was gonna blow you off for Maria?" It was so much of a question. He knew that's what I thought but I nodded anyway. He walked over and took my stuff from my hands, putting it back on the floor where it had been. He placed his hands on my hips and leaned forward, kissing my forehead lightly.

**-Punk's POV-**

_"Oh... who is she? I was really hoping we could talk about us Phil. I mean, I thought you still loved me? We can make it work."_ She is just not getting it. And Fallon is getting all her stuff. Shit. Don't go!

"Look, I'm sorry but I gotta go." I flipped my phone shut and went closer to her. "What're you doing?"

I knew what she was doing. She was going to leave. Because she obviously thinks I'm still on with Maria. She looked a little uncomfortable. "I don't know. I thought..."

"You thought I was gonna blow you off for Maria?" She nodded slowly. Damn it. Sighing I walked forward and took her things, putting them back on the floor. I put my hands on her hips and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Listen, if I wanted Maria, you wouldn't be here, okay?"

"Yeah," he voice cracked out and she smiled. She gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and a knock on the door announced our breakfast. We got comfortable and began eating breakfast in bed.

"So, do you want to know what she wanted?" I asked in the middle of breakfast. She looked up at me a little hesitantly.

"I don't know? I mean, it's not really my business... is it?"

"Are we dating... like exclusively?" This is a trick on my part. See I'm not exactly sure what to consider her. A friend? A girlfriend? Someone I'm seeing? Yeah, I'm sneaky like that.

"Yeah... I guess so." She seemed unsure and careful about answering the question.

"So you're my girlfriend?" Wow, I feel like a junior high kid. She inhaled and a shy smile came onto he face, which seemed... totally out of character... but it was cute. She nodded, biting down her lip. Sexy. "Well then, I think you should know what Maria wanted."

"Okay, then tell me. What did Maria want?"

"She wanted to talk about getting back together with me. But I said no. Because we're done. That's over." She pursed he lips and smiled, he cheeks blushing a little bit, barely, but just enough for me to notice. "You're blushing. Cute."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing it out, ass," she muttered, trying to hide a smile and her cheeks. And she's back. "So should we like... travel together or something?"

"Yeah... I mean, if you want to, you could come with me. You don't have to, but the house show's only like a two hour drive." Ugh, I'm rambling. I don't know why I was so nervous answering that question.

"Okay, but I gotta tell the guys and jump in the shower and grab my stuff." She got up off the bed, putting her tray and mine on the table. "So I'll meet you in the lobby in..."

"An hour?" She smiled and nodded and I got up, escorting he to the door. I'm such a damn gentleman. It's awesome, huh?

"Thanks for breakfast stud," she said when we reached the door. I leaned down and gave her a nice kiss on her lips. Mmmm god those lips are killing me slowly. Waiting for sex is going to be a lot harder than I want it to be if we keep kissing like this. "Later," she said when she pulled back, opening the door and sliding out of it.

**-Fallon's POV-**

"_Ooooooh!_" chourused through the room as I stepped through the hotel door. The guys grinned at me and gave each other knowing looks. "And she makes an appearance!" Lex chuckled lowly.

"So, where were _you_ last night?" Joey interrogated. I rolled my eyes. I must admit I'm pretty surprised they're awake and dressed.

"Where do you think?" They both erupted into laughter.

"Oooh, Punk! Right there baby! Oooh do me har- ow!'" Joey scowled as I swatted him in the back of his head. I do _not _sound like a valley girl on helium. Lex stifled his laughter while I got my shower stuff out.

"We didn't fuck," I stated bluntly.

"He's gay!?" I turned and gave Joey the most retarded look ever. He is such a dumbass.

"Are those the words that just came out of my mouth Joe?" He shut his gaping mouth and shook his head. "He's not gay he just has... morals. He's a good guy. So don't bug him." Lex and Joey both looked completely confused. I never took dating a guy so seriously before and I guess thy noticed too. "I told him... about stuff."

The mood suddenly got very serious. "You okay Fal?" Joey asked as Lex just sat stone-faced. A soft smile crept over my lips and I looked up at them, assuring them with a nod that I was fine.

"What did you tell him?" Lex asked cautiously. I stood straight and inhaled deeply, scratching my head.

"Bout Dale and the party." Joey whistled lowly and Lex raised his eyebrows in surprise. "He was so... cool about it. I'm really into him." Lex looked skeptical. "What?"

"Nothing... I just... I hope you aren't rushing into things again. You don't need to get your heart broken another time."

I sighed and ran my hands up and down my legs in nervous habit. "I'm not. I don't think so anyway. I don't think he'll let me." He nodded and then smiled.

"Good for you Fal," Lex said, a grin plastered on his face.


	8. Chapter 8: Layla's Crush

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Inspired by Punk's awesome speech at the Slammys , looking like he had no pants on, his IC win, and of course, that sexy, sexy back of his. Sorry, this chapter was like pulling teeth to write.

**

* * *

Love Drunk Punk**

**Chapter 8: Layla's Crush**

* * *

One knock at the hotel door, and it was a race.

Joey and Lex jumped up before I could even get off my bed, running to the door and swinging it open. I groaned, quickly trying to grab my bags before they had a chance to start interrogating Punk.

I wasn't fast enough.

"Well, well, well. CM Pu-uhnk," Lex's deep voice grumbled as he stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

"Um, hey? Is Fallon in here?" They were blocking me from Punk. I couldn't get around the two of them.

"She is, but before we let her go with you, in _your_ car young man, we have to ask some questions. Establish some ground rules."

"Uh, o-okay." Great, he agreed to it. I gave up trying to push Lex aside and slumped against the wall, praying this would be over quickly.

"Now Punk. Fal is very delicate," Lex started.

"_Very_ delicate," Joey echoed. I just snorted at the statement. I'm about as delicate as duct tape.

So I like to pretend anyway.

"What kind of vehicle will you be traveling in?"

"Is there a passenger's side airbag?"

"She's allergic to shrimp. Did you know that?

"We're going to need your contact information."

"Are you a virgin?"

That final question of Joey's was the last straw.

"Oh my god..." I muttered under my breath, quickly shoving past them. I was finally able to come face to face with Punk, who looked a little taken back by the two guys, not that I can blame him at this point.

We stood there for a long second, smiling at each other before we were broken out of our cheesy little trance by two loud 'aww's'.

"Shut the fuck up," I growled, smacking Joey in the chest. He laughed and blocked it, backing into the room and kicking my bag towards me. "Sorry," I apologized for my friends.

Punk just shrugged and grabbed my bag for me. "Whatever. Later guys."

"Bye assholes," I snapped, flipping them the bird then closing the door in their faces. I turned back to Punk and watched as he held both his and my bag... in one hand.

Nice.

"You don't have to carry my bag." Though I love watching the muscles in his arm flex, I figured I should be courteous.

"Actually, I do. Makes me feel macho," he joked, raising his eyebrows as we began walking down the hall towards the elevator.

We talked quietly to each other on the elevator ride down. I could see myself in the mirrors that lined the elevator wall and my eyes were... starry. So were his. My god, we look like fools.

But... I'm not complaining.

I pressed in to his side, scraping my nails over the skin of his tattooed bicep as he looked down, talking aimlessly about his last experience in this city. I glanced back at the mirror, seeing myself next to him, holding on to his muscled arm.

Mmm, we look hot together.

Punk checked out of his room while I patiently waited next to our bags, leaning up against a pillar. I was just staring at him. God, he is gorgeous. Something about the way he moved and carried himself. His mannerisms were so sexy.

"Um, Fallon?" a light accented voice broke me from my thoughts and I turned to see Layla standing before me, hands fiddling in front of her.

"Hey Lay. What's shakin'?" I smirked, wondering why she looked nervous and shifty eyed.

"Oh, oh nothing. I just... came over to say hi," she lied, pathetically. I just raised my eyebrows at her and crossed my arms over my chest. The jig was definitely up. The petite woman sighed and dropped her hands to her sides. "Okay, okay. I was wondering about... Lex."

I refrained from laughing. Is serious?! She likes Lex. She actually likes _Lex_?! After their first meeting, where Lex came on way too strong, as usual, I would've thought she'd be running for the hills. "What about him?' I prodded, a knowing smile making it's way on my lips.

"Well... I was wondering if..." She cleared her throat and pushed her straight, dark hair behind her ear, glancing from me to the floor. "This is so stupid. Look, I'm not usually... like this. But Lex doesn't... I mean he isn't..."

"Seeing anyone?" I finally decoded. The poor girl looks embarrassed. I doubt the little bombshell's ever had to pry around to get a date like this before. Not that she actually _has_ to. Lex talks about wanting her all the time, even before we got to the company.

Her composure stiffened and the most hopefully sheepish expression came over her face and I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Yeah."

"Lex is single and quite smitten with you anyway. I'll tell him to ask you out like a gentleman this time," I said with a wink. "And don't worry, this conversation never happened," I assured her, knowing that no girl our age wants to play the telephone, junior high, ask him out for me dating game.

"God, thank you so much. It's the strangest thing. Normally, a guy acts like that, and I wouldn't want anything to do with him. But the man hasn't left my thoughts." Her demeanor changed drastically, becoming relaxed and slightly shipper.

I tossed my head back and laughed. "Yeah, Lex is a real charmer," I said sarcastically. Layla blushed and shook her head.

"I know, I know. There's just something about him I can't seem to get enough of though." I didn't blurt out the overly sexual comment I was thinking in my head, thankfully. And it was then my situation seemed to dawn on Layla. "Hey, are you leaving? I thought you traveled with Lex and..." She trailed off, seeing Punk speaking to the woman behind the desk, then returned her gaze to me. "Ahhh, I see. That's bloody adorable."

It was my turn to flush a little this times, laughing lightly and sheepishly scuffing my shoe into the floor.

"Hey Layla. What's up?" Layla stiffened as soon as Punk asked the question, grabbing our bags from the floor. She gave me a pleading look and I knew that meant, 'please don't say anything about why I'm here while I'm standing right in front of you'.

Not wanting to embarrass my new co-worker, I covered for her. "Oh, she just saw me and stopped to say hi."

Punk looked between us and shrugged. "Oh. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. See ya Layla," I departed, following Punk over to the doors.

"Bye guys!" she called, waving her small hand before we went out in to the parking lot.

"So, what was that really about?" he asked as he popped the trunk and threw our bags into the back of his rental. I laughed at Layla's lack of subtlety.

"She's got the hots for Lex. She wanted to know if he was single." Punk looked shocked.

"Layla likes Lex? Really? Wow..."

"My thoughts exactly. But whatever. He like masturbates to her pictures every night I'm sure, so he'll be happy," I joked, getting in to the passengers seat. Of course, I hope that what I said was just a joke. Gross.

**-Punk's POV-**

"He really did that?" I asked, unbelieving the story about Joey she was telling me. Apparently the guy had willingly picked a fight with Brock Lesnar in a club a while back. I wouldn't even pick a fight with that freak and Joey was half my size.

"Oh yeah. Guy's brain-dead. If I wasn't there—shit, hold on." Her cell phone began ringing and she answered it as I continued to drive towards the venue where the house show was being held. "Hey Josh! New number or something?"

Who's Josh? Okay, a little, tiny flare of jealousy rose up in me, I won't lie. I'm not crazy r controlling, but I am quite curious. I like to know who the girls I'm dating are friends with.

"Thank you! Yeah... yeah. I should be in Detroit sometime this week. No, I'm not with them.... Phil Brooks... yeah. Yeah. I know... okay. Thanks for calling.... bye." She flipped her phone shut and I sighed, trying to resist the urge to be nosy. Thankfully, she said something before I had to ask. "That was Josh Harter. Know him?"

I could place the name to the ringname easily. Chris Sabin. I've never really talked to the guy. "I know who he is. I've only met him a few times though."

"Oh. I trained with him for a little while. And, uh... we dated."

Fuuuuuck.

The ex's come in to play.

"I don't like that look," she laughed and I tried to wipe whatever expression I had on, off. "Relax, we're just friends. It just didn't work out."

"I know, I know. I believe you." I do. Who am I to judge her past relationships and their current status? I don't know enough about her.

Ughhhhh.


End file.
